Bob Ross
Bob Ross battled Pablo Picasso in Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Robert Norman "Bob" Ross was born on October 29th, 1942, in Daytona Beach, Florida, and was raised in Orlando, Florida. He was a painter, art instructor, and television host. Ross joined the United States Air Force at the age of 17. The USAF transferred him to Eielson Air Force Base in Alaska, USA, where he saw snow and mountains that would inspire his future artworks. While he was there, he worked as a part-time bartender, which was when he discovered the show-inspiring The Magic of Oil Painting that was hosted by German painter, Bill Alexander. Ross eventually retired from the Air Force service after 20 years, earning himself a Master Sergeant rank. He then went on to host the PBS show The Joy of Painting from January 11th, 1983, to May 17th, 1994. In the thirty minutes he had, Ross would teach viewers how to oil paint by using limited paint choice, and he told the viewers how to do the process in simple steps. He would paint a mosaic every week, often of outdoor scenery, for his viewers to watch and feel more calm and peaceful. He was known to say "happy little noun" often e.g. happy little trees, happy little clouds, happy little accidents, etc. Ross also founded a successful line of art supplies and how-to books, and gave painting classes taught by instructors trained with the "Bob Ross method", which made a 15-million-dollar business. He used wet-on-wet oil painting, which means the painter adds paint on top of already wet paint rather than waiting a long time for each layer of paint to dry. Ross has been estimated to having painted between 25,000 and 30,000 paintings throughout his lifetime. He was diagnosed with lymphoma in the early 1990s, which forced his retirement. He died at the age of 52 on July 4th, 1995, in New Smyrna Beach, Florida. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I'm so glad you could join me today, So I could teach you how to feel some joy when you paint. You're a moody little genius, always so serious. I know: you must be on your Blue Period! Your work is melancholic; I'm painting happy little trees. Call me Jackson Pollock because I splatter MCs With the voice that soothes, so let's do this. I'll twist you up like you're a Rubik's cubist! 'Verse 2:' Well, Bob is dropping bombs like this is Guernica. I served twenty years; Air Force, United States of America! My technique will make your mistress weep, Put her to sleep, elbow drop her dreams; I go deep, And I keep it mellow like some Cadmium Yellow. I'm a bright like Titanium White kind of fellow. Don't believe in mistakes unless you step to me. Yo Pablo, you just got your happy little ass beat! Trivia *Ross painting his own background during his first verse is a reference to the introduction of The Joy of Painting.http://youtube.com/watch?v=RGSCeoR9W4w *He is the second PBS television show host to rap, after Mister Rogers. *He is the fourth character whose actor had to use contact lenses to portray them, after Frank Sinatra, Freddie Mercury, and Pablo Picasso. **The contact lenses Nice Peter used to portray Ross are the same ones he used to portray Mercury. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Nice Peter